<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul-hate? by saawinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835421">Soul-hate?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester'>saawinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Asshole Castiel, Asshole Dean, Bickering, Bitchy Castiel, Cafe Owner Dean, Cafe owner Castiel, Competing, Destiel endgame, Disagreements, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Marks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red String of Fate, Rivals, Sex, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulbond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rival café owners, Castiel and Dean, are always trying to out-do the other. Both sell ‘pies and coffee’ to the townsfolk of Harmony. What makes matters worse, is the fact that their cafés are located directly opposite each other’s, which gives them the opportunity to spy on each other and their daily business proceedings.</p><p>Soon, things hit a boiling point. Castiel was the first to cross the single lane road, that separated the two stores, and stomp his way into his rivals pie and coffee café. An argument starts, but soon stops as fate decides to play a cruel game.</p><p>Their soulmate marks finally appear burning a symbol of a dove inside their left wrists. Completely identical. </p><p>Dun, dun, dun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags Will Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soul-hate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Here’s a soulmate AU for you. I hope you enjoy. Please do comment and kudos if you want to🙂</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Castiel</strong>
</p><p>50 years!</p><p>That’s how long this classic ‘<em>pie and coffee’</em> establishment has been run by his family. <em>The Novak’s</em>. It resorted to more traditional types of methods of baking pie and cooking coffee. A family speciality, that they felt added flavor to pies and coffee. </p><p>Pies were baked in traditional brick ovens, whilst, coffee was brewed over the firewood. An aroma so rich would flow out the café doors, luring townsfolk in, with watering mouths and grumbling tummies. </p><p>The building itself was crafted out of wood, except for the big glass windows in the front of the shop. A perfect view….NOT! <em>Right now, he dared not look beyond the road.</em> He didn’t want to spoil his mood first thing in the morning. </p><p>His cafe was the heart of the town. Well renowned and recognized for its five year winning streak in Harmony’s thriving small business awards. This classic establishment also had a 4 and half star rating. Mhmm, which meant tourists also stopped by to try out their pies and coffee. There was never a disappointment.</p><p>The only disappointment was that- <em>modern- café</em>- opposite his café. A stain in this old and vulnerable town. He shivered at the sight of the red bricked structure and that flicking green neon sign that read, ‘<em>Dean’s Pies And Coffees’.</em></p><p>He resisted the urge to throw up in his mouth. </p><p>He couldn’t hold back the venom in his tone as he muttered under his breath, “Uh! No townsfolk would ever take that- crappy café- seriously! So freakin plain and boring!”</p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes heavenward. Again, Castiel was picking on the opposing coffee shop for like the 100th time today. <em>And, it ain’t even 10am yet.</em> Gabe proceeded to cut perfect triangular pieces of pie, commenting, “you know, many of our townsfolk actually have started trying out Dean’s establishment. And from what I’ve heard, the pies and coffee are outstanding”.</p><p>He balked, “what!?” His eyes swept over his café patrons, as if trying to spot who was missing. And, now that he did check out the cafe, he noticed that there were quite a number of tables empty. He quickly shifted his focus back at Gabriel who was now aiming him an <em>‘I told you so’</em> look. He folded his arms along his chest, “who has betrayed us, Gabe!?”</p><p>Gabe raised a brow. “Betrayed?”</p><p>“Mhmm. A betrayal of the highest degree!” He refused to be swayed, “who?”</p><p>Gabe eyed him like he had grown another head. His baker brother sighed, throwing in the towel, “well, the Fitzgeralds, the Lafitte’s, the Bakers, the West’s, the Braedens and Marge”.</p><p>He gasped, “Sweet Marge has visited Dean’s café!” Marge was their oldest café patron, in fact, the oldest, sweetest, old lady in Harmony, aged 80. He whined, “Oh Gabe. This is not good!”</p><p>“Cassie, people will see a new establishment and want to give it a try. There’s nothing wrong with that. They’ll come back”.</p><p>He didn’t feel reassured at all. Instead, he felt angry. “That café has a mere two star rating! Despicable!”</p><p>Gabe liked twisting his brother’s arm, and corrected, “actually, Cassie. Dean’s café hold a full 5 star rating by pastry and coffee experts”.</p><p>He felt his jaw drop, sounding like a high pitched, squeaking mouse as he asked, “What!?” He shook his head in disbelief, “you’re lying to me, Gabe!”</p><p>Gabe shrugged, “sorry Cassie. But, I’m telling the truth”.</p><p>He was silent for a while, trying to catch any sly reactions from his brother. <em>Nada</em>. He felt that nagging irritation begin to grow inside him, “And, how did you know about their five star rating, Gabe?”</p><p>Gabe almost choked on the pie he was chewing on. He cleared his throat and thumbed towards the kitchen, “Um- I need to- um get to baking more pie!”</p><p>He grabbed a hold of Gabe’s arm, just as the man wanted to skedaddle away. He grit out, “Gabe. How did you know about the five star rating?” Well, Gabe could have read it on the internet, but, he had a feeling his brother didn’t get the ratings online.</p><p>Gabe sighed and met his unblinking eyes, “I…I went over to Dean’s Café last week…on my day off”.</p><p>“YOU WHAT!?” He folded his arms along his chest, “Gabe how could you!”</p><p>Gabe held up a finger, “before you get your panties in a twist, Cassie; there was a reason that I visited the café”.</p><p>“And what reason is that!?” He threw in a grumble at the end.</p><p>“I was on a coffee date with Dean’s charming little brother, Sam”.</p><p>His eyes bugged out. “you what!? So, you’re dating the enemies brother!? How can that be good, Gabe!?”</p><p>Gabe apparently had enough of his pessimism, folding his arms along his chest and snipping out, “First of all, Cassie, I have no quarrels with Dean- that’s all you! Secondly, Sam is a wonderful man, who happens to be a kickass lawyer, who moved here to open his law firm and at the same time practice law. Thirdly, I met Sam while I was volunteering at the library book sale last week. And lastly, Dean ain’t that bad once you get to know him! He’s just running a humble business, much like you are!” The man then added, “So, get that stick out of you’re ass, will you!” With that, Gabe stomped away into the kitchen.</p><p>He stood there stunned for a while and maybe feeling a little bad. But, when he heard a nearby customer saying, ‘<em>we should go try the pies at Dean’s café, I hear they immediately melt in your mouths. We can maybe pack an order to take home to grandma’-</em> well, that was it. <em>The last straw!</em> His anger once again overcame him, and next he knew, he was stomping out his café towards Dean’s café. </p><p>Dean was going to learn where he stood in the town of Harmony. </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is Dean POV🙂 and the zing....😛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>